Love Triangle
by HandcuffsAndScalpels
Summary: Jane is tired of keeping her feelings about Maura bottled up but is too scared to talk to her about it. When Frost kisses Maura, she doesn't have a choice anymore, her feelings need to be known. *I OWN NOTHING!*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First proper story but I don't think it's that good. I might carry on but I'm not sure yet. All reviews will be appreciated :)**

* * *

Jane Rizzoli sat in the Dirty Robber with 3 of her closest friends or as she liked to call them, colleagues. They sat in their usual booth and had a beer, like they did every time they finished a hard case. That day though they had quite a few more beers than they should have. Korsak was asleep and Frost was getting a little "touchy feely" with Maura and Jane didn't like it. _I'm the only one who can touch Maura. She's mine. Who the hell does he think he is? I swear when we get out of here I'm gonna…_ He kissed her. _He... he kissed her._ Jane could feel her blood boiling within her and her anger growing by the second. _PUT HER DOWN!_ _PUT HER DOWN FOR CHRIST SAKE!_ No matter how many times Jane screamed at him in her head she couldn't get the words out. Maura pulled away from Frost, looking a little flustered. "If you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to use the lady's room" she said as she walked off towards the toilets. "Damn she's got a nice ass!" Frost said, licking his lips. "I would definitely do that." Frost didn't take his eyes off of Maura's behind. "SHUT UP FROST! FOR CHRIST'S SAKE JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jane said as she picked up her coat and stormed out of the Dirty Robber. By the time Jane reached the door, Maura had left the toilets after checking her makeup and come back to the booth. "Where's Jane gone? Barry, what did you say to her?" Maura said calmly. Frost looked guilty and Maura knew he was, she could tell. Frost tried to avoid eye contact and Maura was getting more and more impatient. "Barry, what did you say to her?" Maura repeated, this time a lot firmer and louder. "I said… you fhujhsafusehfho" He muttered, knowing if she heard him, he'd be investigating his own homicide. Maura huffed and ran out of the door after Jane.

As Jane got half way down the road she heard heels behind her. _It could only be Maura._ As she turned around, Maura tried to speed up. "Jane, wait. You know I can't run in these shoes." Jane stopped for a second then carried on walking. _Why should I wait for her? She was just practically eating my partners face. I don't need her. _Jane walked the rest of the way to her apartment, followed closely by Maura and her heels. "Jane, come on! Wait! Please?" Jane got into the building and walked up to her apartment, planning a quick entry, but she couldn't get in. _Stupid lock_. "Jane, what's wrong? Talk to me." Jane still ignored Maura and finally got the door open. As she walked inside Maura quickly followed her in, avoiding getting the door slammed in her face. Jane made her way over to the kitchen, grabbed a beer then flopped down on the couch all while Maura was still stood at her door. It was an awkward silence until Jane finally spoke up. "What do you want Maur?" Jane already knew the answer but she felt as if she had to ask anyway. "I want to make sure you're okay Jane. I've never seen you act like that before." Jane had to plan her answer carefully; she couldn't give too much away. "I was just tired." _Lie._ "I just needed to get home. I'm gonna finish my beer and go to bed so I'll see you tomorrow, okay Maur?" _Don't go Maura. _Maura said nothing; she just turned around and left Jane alone. _Crap._

Jane lay there for hours just staring at the ceiling, thinking about Maura_. How does she not know? I've been as blunt as I can. She's not that much of a smartypants if she can't even figure out I like her. She probably does know but doesn't want to say anything. Of course she knows but who needs me when you can have Frost. God I hate him. _Jane thought about how much she hated Frost for kissing Maura and how angry she was. But thinking about Maura and everything perfect about her, everything Jane loved, somehow calmed her down, brought her peace. _I can't live without her. I need her. I love her._

* * *

The next day was awkward. Jane couldn't talk to Frost or to Maura. She needed something to distract her from last nights events, a murder, a suicide, anything. But nothing was happening. She was stuck behind her desk all day. Frost was ignoring Jane, clearly still annoyed at Jane for ruining his chances with Maura. "Korsak, is there anything you need me to do? I can't concentrate on this paperwork." Jane said, twiddling her pen. "Probably because you did Maura too much last night. Didn't get any sleep." Frost muttered but Jane heard him loud and clear. "Oh grow up Frost. Korsak, got anything for me to do?" Jane said, not trying to hide her bitterness as she spoke to Frost. Korsak looked between the two. "You could go down to Dr Isles and she if she needs you." Jane thought for a moment. Did she really want to confront Maura? "I'll go see her." Frost said as he stood from his chair and winked at Jane. When he was nearly at the elevator, Jane rose from her seat and followed him. She walked up to him as he was stood waiting for the elevator. "Frost, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Jane said, the anger now visible in her flushed cheeks. "I'm going to go and... see Dr Isles." Jane could feel her anger rising and rising. _Punch him, Rizzoli! Punch him! Don't be a mardy! _"If you go anywhere near her I swear to God I'll put you in the damn hospital." Jane said as she stormed off into the elevator and pushed the button to go down to the morgue, leaving Frost just stood there.

When Jane reached Maura's office the door was shut. _Should I knock? _Jane knocked twice and waited until Maura came to open the door. "Oh, Jane. I didn't expect you to be coming down here." Maura answered, partly hiding behind the door. "Look, Maur, I think we need to talk about some stuff. Can I come in?" Jane felt a bit silly asking if she could come into Maura's office. On days like today, when there were no cases to be done, she would just sit in there with Maura with the radio on, chatting and doing a little bit of paperwork. Maura stood back from the door and opened it wider, allowing Jane to enter. Maura went back to her desk and sat in front of her computer waiting for Jane to explain last night's events. "Maura, I'm sorry for last night. I know you were only trying to help. I just... I don't even know." Jane said as she flopped down onto Maura's couch. Maura leaned forward, encouraging Jane to elaborate. "I was just... I guess I was just jealous." Jane sank further down into the couch, trying to hide her shame. "Jealous of who, Jane?" Maura already knew the answer to that question but she wanted to hear Jane say it. "Frost. There's something I need to get off my chest and I don't know if you're gonna like it but I don't want it to change anything between us. I've felt this way for a while, well since we first met, and I just can't keep hiding it anymore. I love you, Maura."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thankyou for the reviews and follows and what not. I tried not to get to lost in this so I had to end it before I originally planned. But here's chapter 2. Hope you like it! **

* * *

"I love you, Maura." Maura stared at Jane for a while, unable to process Jane's confession. "Maura? Are you okay?" Still Maura didn't respond. "Earth to Google!" Jane started laughing just as Maura began to focus on the situation again. "I'm sorry, Jane. What did you say?" Jane looked at the medical examiner and spoke even more clearly to make sure she understood her. "I love you, Maura." Maura leaned back in her chair and let Jane's words run through her brain. "Jane, I… I don't know what to say." Jane stood up and headed to the door, unable to deal with the rejection. "Jane, wait." Maura rose from her chair and walked towards Jane. Jane closed her eyes and turned around to face Maura, only opening her eyes when she was sure she wasn't going to cry. "I don't think we've finished our talk, Jane. Please, sit." Maura gestured to the couch and sat down very, very close to Jane. "You're my best friend, Maura, and I don't want to lose you because I can't control my emotions. I know you don't like me like that but I just needed to get it off my chest and now you can go be with Frost." Jane said as a single tear slid down the side of her face. "Shh. I don't wanna be with Frost. And you never asked me." Maura wiped Jane's tear away with her thumb. "A... Ask you wh... what?" Jane managed to stutter out. "You didn't ask me how I feel about you." Maura said. Even though Jane's face was now free of tears, Maura left her hand and thumb there. "How… how do you feel about me?" Jane asked, her eyes already filling up with tears again. "I love you too, Jane. I have for a very long time." Maura said, getting lost in the beautiful brown eyes in front of her. "But you loved Dean, and Casey, and I didn't want to ruin those relationships for you. I wanted you to be happy." Jane placed her hand on top of Maura's. "The only person I'll be truly happy with will be you." Maura closed her eyes as she smiled whilst Jane still looked at her. When Maura opened her eyes again, Jane had moved their hands so they were on her leg, still interlocked. They sat there staring into each other's eyes for a while, just smiling. Jane leaned in and rested her forehead on Maura's. They both closed their eyes as they both leaned in further until their lips slowly made contact. Jane moved her hand off of Maura's and placed it on the back of her neck to pull her in closer.

As Maura placed her hands around Jane's waist, there was a knock on the door. Both women pulled away fast, and straightened themselves up. Jane looked towards the window and was thankful Maura had closed the blinds. As Maura moved further away from Jane on the couch, she pulled her hair to one side, preparing herself for a visitor. "Come in." Maura shouted and the door opened slowly. "Barry, hi." Maura smiled as Frost entered the room. "If it's a bad time I could come back later." Frost said as he backed up to the door. "Well Jane and I are going to the Dirty Robber after work, you could join us and we could talk then. If you like." Frost's face lit up until he realised Jane was sat next to Maura, when his smile slowly dimmed. "Yeah sure. I'll see you then, Maura." He walked out, completely ignoring Jane. "God, he's a dick!" Jane said as she leaned back into the couch. "Language, Jane!" Maura said as she rose from the couch and made her way back over to her desk. "Where you going? I thought we could continue." Jane winked at Maura and she couldn't help but laugh. "I have work to be doing, Jane. You probably do as well. Go get some done and I'll meet you at the Dirty Robber at 7." Maura said as she opened up her computer and started typing almost immediately. Jane huffed and walked out towards the door. "Oh, Maura, can we talk about... you know... us later?" Jane played with her curls and stared at the ground. Maura faked a long thought. "Sure." She smiled and Jane left the room. "See ya later, Maur." "Goodbye, Jane."

* * *

Later at the Dirty Robber, Jane and Maura were already sat in their usual booth when Frost walked in. Jane was staring at the door and saw him walk in. "Fabulous. Douche of the year is in the building!" Jane said before taking a swig of her beer. "Jane, don't be horrible." Maura said whilst smelling and playing with one of the plants on the table. "I'll be nice as long as he stays away from the alcohol… and your mouth." Jane moved further away from Maura, meaning Frost couldn't fit on their side. Frost walked over and sat in front of Maura, smiling at her. "Barry." Maura smiled. "I was actually hoping I could talk to you alone." Frost said as he gave Jane the death glare. Maura look at Jane then back at Frost. Frost turned his gaze back to Maura just as she looked over to Jane. "Order me another drink, Jane. I shouldn't be long." She said as she rose from her seat, squeezing past Jane. Frost also rose from his seat and followed Maura.

Both Frost and Maura made their way over to another booth whilst Jane remained in their usual booth, playing with her beer bottle. Frost and Maura sat opposite each other. Frost looked down and played with his hands. He was obviously nervous. _Something he must have picked up from Jane. _With that thought, Maura glanced over at Jane briefly, smiling at the beautiful brunette, who was now playing with her hair. When she heard Frost cough, she turned back around. "So, Barry, what would you like to talk about?" Maura said innocently, even though she knew full well what Frost wanted to talk about. "I wanted to talk about that kiss." Frost said, not looking up from his hands. "Oh... Oh." Maura said looking at Jane and then back to Frost. He reached across the table and picked up Maura's hand. "I can't help but think there's something more between us. That kiss... I felt sparks with you that I've never felt with anyone else." Frost gazed into Maura's eyes. "I could stare into those beautiful hazel eyes for hours." As Frost leaned in, Maura moved further away and pulled her hand back. "I don't think this is a good idea." Maura said as she rose from her seat. "Where are you going?" Maura didn't answer, leaving Frost angrier. "What are you gonna do, Maura? Tell Jane?" Frost said, raising his voice, which made Jane turn and look at them. "I think you should leave, Detective Frost." Maura said before Frost stormed past her. "You'll be mine, Maura, whether you like it or not." He slammed the door after him, leaving Maura stood in the middle of the room with all eyes on her, including Jane's.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I was going to carry on with this story the same but after the heartbreaking news of Lee Thompson Young's death (I still haven't stopped crying) I have decided to end this as I don't feel it is right portraying Frost this way. I will be doing a similar story but with Casey instead of Frost. This is as far as I got with this chapter so here it is and another story should be up in the next few weeks. RIP Lee Thompson Young. Rizzoli and Isles will never be the same again ❤❤❤❤❤❤

* * *

When Jane offered to drive Maura home, she silently nodded. She hadn't spoken since Frost stormed out, leaving her feeling embarrassed and vulnerable. The drive home was silent and awkward. Jane reached over and rubbed Maura's leg on several occasions but she didn't get a response. When Jane pulled up outside of Maura's, she got out of the car and opened the door for Maura. As Maura stepped out, she nodded slightly at Jane, a silent thank you. She fumbled around in her purse until she found her keys and then messed around with the lock until her door opened. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow or something, Maura." Maura froze and Jane turned back to her car and began to walk off. "Jane, wait, come in." Jane turned around to find Maura smiling at her. How could she say no to that beautiful face?! Jane smiled to herself and then walked slowly over to Maura. Maura moved to one side of the door and let Jane walk into her house. Jane immediately sat down on Maura's couch as Maura locked the door and made her way over to the kitchen. "Wine?" Maura asked which caused Jane to turn her head so she was looking at her. "Beer?" She said with a smile which made Maura laugh. "Of course." After she poured herself a glass of wine and took the top off of Jane's beer, she walked over and sat next to Jane on the couch. They sat there in silence for a while, just drinking their drinks. "Are you okay, Maur?" Jane said whilst placing her empty beer bottle on the coffee table. "I don't know, Jane." Maura said before sipping on her wine again.


End file.
